warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Tigerstar's secret kindness
Author's note This story is dedicated to Arti, Tanglefrost, HIMG and Roboflight, for inspiring me to make my first story. This is also my first fanfiction, so I hope you all enjoy it! If you can find the line from Tigerclaw's Fury, you will get a prize. Keep searching! Chapter One - Tigerstar "Help! Please!" Tigerstar looked up from the juicy frog he caught. Who was it now? A mouse-brained apprentice looking for trouble? Or maybe it was one of his kits, searching for him. The thought gave him hope, and he hurried towards the young, scared voice. "Help!" The voice cried again, "Please!" "I am coming, hold on!" Tigerstar's mind raced as he dashed towards the scene. Was Bramblekit being attacked by Badgers? Or was is Tawnykit, trying to fight off vicious rogues to protect her new Clan? Bursting into the small clearing, Tigerstar spotted a young cat, no older than a young apprentice, feebly trying to fight a large male fox at least three times her size. Without thinking, the muscular tabby tom threw himself on the russet animal, driving it off with its bushy tail beneath his legs. "T-thank you. Y-you saved me. That fox came out of nowhere," The young she-cat stammered. "Careful next time. What were you doing here anyway? This is Clan territory." "My name's Hope, and I am seven moons old. My two older brothers, Weed and Grass, were trapped by twolegs, and so I thought the Clans might help me." Tigerstar tipped his head to the side. What should he do? "Okay then. I will help, but only on one condition. You must keep away from my Clan, and once we find you a place to shelter, you must look after yourself. That-" "Wait. I understand the part about keeping away, but I have no idea how to hunt or fight. Weed and Grass have always taken care of me." Remembering how Hope had fought against the fox, Tigerstar was not at all surprised. "Okay then, I'll get one of my apprentices to stay with you and look after you, and I'll tell the Clan that they were kidnapped by rogues." Wait. What was he doing, helping a loner like this? Thistleclaw would have clouted him over the ears. It was not like Tigerstar to show so much ThunderClan softness with outsiders. But there was something about Hope that made him weak in the knees, and make him feel like keeling over in sadness for the young she-cat. Something that even Thistleclaw would have to understand. He didn't understand his feelings at all; he has the feeling he once had with Goldenflower, but much stronger. He also found sadness and anger blended in. Tigerstar couldn't deny the truth: he loved Hope. Chapter Two - Hope "Hey, lay off!" Hope giggled as she and Tigerstar played with each other, pretending to be ThunderClan warriors attacking the Hollow Pine. The Hollow Pine was a large tree with a small clearing inside which Tigerstar found on a dawn patrol Hope owed her life to Tigerstar, and she had a lovely tingling feeling in her paws when she was with him. But we can't be mates, Hope thought, I am too young. ''Every time the thought ran through her head, she felt an actual physical pain that made her heart squeeze in sadness and despair. "Hope," Tigerstar said gently, " I know you have chosen to not stay in the main camp, but I was wondering if you would like to become an apprentice. I would mentor you, and teach you all the skills you need to help your brothers." The offer was so sudden that Hope didn't reply at once. "Yes." She squeaked at last. Dipping his head, Tigerstar climbed on a bare branch on a tree and started to speak the ritual Clan words: "I, Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan, call apon my my warrior ancestors to look down on this Loner. She has agreed to be loyal and has accepted your noble code. Hope, do you agree to protect yourself and loved ones, even at the cost of your life?" Eyes brimming with pleasure, she replied: "I do." "In return, from this day onwards you'll be known as Hopepaw. I will be your mentor." Tigerstar pressed his muzzle between her ears, and in return she gently liked his his shoulder. "I love you, Hopepaw, and I don't care how old you are," Tigerstar whispered. Unable to lie, she burst, " I do to! I didn't know if it was right, but I was hurting so much inside. I love you, Tigerstar." Purring, Tigerstar tipped his head and howled, " Hopepaw, Hopepaw, Hopepaw!" Chapter Three- Tigerstar "What next?" Asked Hopepaw as she padded round the clearing. "I want you to meet the Clan." "What? B- but I can't!" "You can. I worry about you each night, wondering if you are okay. I love you Hopepaw, and I will not let you freeze to death or be alone any longer." "But I'm not alone," whispered Hopepaw, "I have you, and that's all I want." "But your brothers-" "No! Don't talk about it! Leave me alone, Tigerstar. Stay away from me." Hopepaw's sudden outburst startled the tom, throwing him off-guard. "Hopepaw-" "I'm not Hopepaw! It's just Hope now. I'm going back." "Where to?" Hope seemed startled at the statement, and icy fear flashed across her frightened gaze. ''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Chapter Two